Um vagalume e sete olhares ao céu
by T. Lecter
Summary: Matsumoto esperava pelas luzes. Primeiro a das estrelas, depois a dos estranhos olhos de Gin. //Gin/Matsumoto// Roubem, pois tá sem dono. "/


_Bleach, até onde eu sei, pertence à Shonen Jump. Pois se pertencesse ao Tite³ haveria um beijão de língua logo nos primeiros capítulos e sabe-se lá o que mais no resto...  
_

* * *

**Um vagalume e sete olhares ao céu**

**-  
**

_Matsumoto esperava pelas luzes. Primeiro a das estrelas, depois a dos estranhos olhos de Gin. _

-

Ela olhou para o céu pela quinta vez naquela noite. Ainda não havia estrelas, observou. Pôs a mão fechada sob o queixo e prendeu-se à visão do horizonte. Esperava que as estrelas surgissem de uma hora pra outra. Era inútil.

Centenas de vagalumes dançavam sobre o gramado, acendendo e apagando, como batimentos cardíacos, vacilando, quase nunca no mesmo ritmo, rápido, acelerando, recomeçando tudo, brilhando, como se estivessem apaixonados.

Matsumoto se sentia como um vagalume. Os olhos piscando em lágrimas sorrateiras, mergulhando nelas e fingindo saber nadar. Brilhando por culpa delas. Um vagalume chorão. Sentia-se um pouco inútil diante dessa conclusão. Era um inseto. Que valor haveria de ter um inseto diante da imensidão do brilho de cada estrela?

Subitamente lhe veio à razão que, para Gin, Aizen Sousuke brilhava infinitamente mais que ela. Talvez fosse tudo uma questão de poder. Ou não. Talvez fosse necessidade. Não saberia dizer do que exatamente. Necessidade de ser maior que os outros, de seguir alguém maior que ele. Necessidade de apenas ser algo além do que todos já estavam acostumados.

Gin, na sua opinião, não precisava seguir ninguém que lhe parecesse superior. Ele sim, era superior a tudo. Mas um só vagalume não ilumina uma noite escura. E o coração dele nada mais era do que isso: a mais plena e tempestuosa escuridão.

Ela suspirou. Sua respiração podia ser vista naquele frio. Fios de fumaça gélida, morta e sem emoção. Seus olhos cintilavam contra os abraços do inverno, imitando os vagalumes, piscando cada vez mais rápido, como se o orvalho já lhe fizessem pesar as asas, ou as pálpebras.

Abraçou a si mesma. Era reconfortante. Não muito suficiente, mas reconfortante. Não havia sinais de calor em suas mãos, nem nos braços, lábios, coração. Estava congelando debaixo dos vagalumes que sobrevoavam o campo.

Olhou de novo para o céu. Ainda nada. Nem um murmúrio das estrelas, nem uma pitada de vida. O mais desolador escuro que o universo era capaz de mostrar. Não fazia mal esperar mais um pouco.

Lá na frente, dentre as árvores, os insetos desenhavam nomes e símbolos. Faziam pouco sentido para eles próprios, mas era nítido a ela. Poderia ser imaginação, ou o desejo incontido de que fosse real a ponto de criar uma ilusão de ótica. As luzes desenhavam Gin, em nome e em forma. Talvez até em alma, se a alma dele possuísse tal excesso de luzes.

Mas de fato ele não estava lá. Matsumoto saberia se estivesse. Os olhos dele... saberia se eles estivessem lá. Eles eram tão reconheciveis quanto as estrelas. Não possuíam tamanho brilho, mas tinham vida. Provavam que ele era ainda capaz de possuir um coração aquecido lá no fundo, resguardado por um casulo, esperando o desabrochar de uma manhã silenciosa e aconchegante onde pudesse abrir as asas. Os olhos de Gin despertariam até as estrelas. Quem sabe poderia também ser despertado por elas. Mas as benditas estrelas insistiam em permanecer escondidas, fugitivas, refugiadas num silêncio mortal que dura tantos séculos quanto puderem contar os homens.

Matsumoto fechou os olhos, esperançosa, insegura. Então os abriu. Os vagalumes partiam noite adentro, suas luzes ganhando distância, embrenhando-se nas árvores e apagando suas esperanças. A noite se afundava em vertigens e calafrios.

Olhou o céu uma última vez, no frustrado desejo de poder brilhar um pouco mais, ou muito mais. Se fosse como uma estrela chamaria a atenção dos olhos de Gin, que sempre refletiam o brilho mais intenso. Porém vagalumes não tinham tamanho poder. Vagalumes brilham para eles mesmos, um brilho solitário, vazio, sem graça, inconstante e pouco atrativo. Fazem um belo show de luzes, mas não conseguem chegar tão alto quanto as orgulhosas pecinhas que montam o céu.

Ela compreendia. Reconhecia ser tão pequena que dispensava até o orgulho de ser bela. Esperava as estrelas surgirem no céu. Quem sabe elas chamassem os olhos de Gin para ela. Mirou as árvores e viu uma faísca distante dizendo adeus. Era um vagalume que se perdera dos outros e aos poucos se apagava, sem mais vontande de chamar atenção de ninguém.

As lágrimas rolaram mais uma vez e ela entendeu que era hora de ir embora. Gin não voltaria aquela noite. Ela continuava sendo apenas um vagalume perdido.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi. Estou com ódio dos computadores. Em especial o meu, que me odeia mais que tudo. Notaram que eu sumi? Pois é. HD zuou o PC inteiro? Pois é. fodase ok/nemlg. rs.

Trago essa fic diretamente de outro computador. "Oh rly?" Não sei se ela transmitiu tudo o que eu queria, nem se ficou muito confusa. 'Dizem que eu ando escrevendo coisas estranhas demais...' Mas eu gostei dela. Gin/Matsumoto forever s2


End file.
